fallacy
by uchihaha
Summary: In an uncontrollable turn of events, she finds something in him he never saw himself. And in her, he finds the one thing he ever wanted: home — Sasuke/OC
1. mission briefing

**title:** fallacy  
><strong>typesetting:** drabble anthology. somewhat au.  
><strong>notes:<strong> hi. i decided to post my story on here. i originally posted it on fictionpress, because i hadn't wanted it to go public (_entirely_) but i would like some feedback. normally, it'd probably avert you, considering it is a **OC**-based story. Not sure how you guys feel about it, but I'm trying to keep it completely mary-sue less and the plot will be _very_ different from what's currently going on in Shippuden. Anyway, thanks for understanding, and try to tone down the flaming a bit (due to such hatred towards OC fics, I decided to disable Anonymous reviews, I'm so sorry!)  
><strong>notes2<strong>**:** the main pairing is sasuke/oc, but I will have side pairings including the other Naruto characters. (Along with my other OC's)

* * *

><p><strong>fallacy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama. I'm here for the briefing," a melodious but apathetic voice spoke. Though her face was obscured by the mask she wore, her black hair was still visible, cascading down from the nape of her neck, to her waist. She stands still until the Hokage answers.<p>

"...Ah, yes," Tsunade murmurs, folding her fingers together before sighing. The young girl blinks, her dark blue eyes flashing with excitement, as Tsunade continues. "I'll need you to gather your squad for this mission," She sighs. "Furthermore, you will have to bring two others. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura,"

"May I ask, why?,"

"Naruto is a key point in this mission and he will probably do some good tagging along. As for Sakura, she's a medic-nin. I'm aware there aren't any medic-nins in your squad, correct?,"

Miyuki nods, but adds, "We never needed one,"

Tsunade smirks and lets out a small chuckle.

"Everything else you need to know is in this scroll here,"

She nods, glancing at the rolled up parchment.

Tsunade shuffles the scroll and tightens it together with a small string. Handing it over to the ebony haired ANBU, she stares solemnly.

"Miyuki?," Tsunade murmurs, in return getting a nod and a firm, "Hai?,"

"Be careful,"

Miyuki wonders what sort of mission this was. She had never had to be reassured of her safety, but afterward, she decides to think nothing of it and bows, stepping out of the office quietly.

She opens the scroll and her eyes widen by a fraction.

_Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke_.


	2. masked kunoichi

**title:** fallacy  
><strong>typesetting:** drabble anthology.  
><strong>notes:<strong> i already have six chapters written, but i'll post them accordingly by the number of feedback i get. also, thank you **Miki-chan **(for some reason the doc manager doesn't allow me to type your whole username) for reviewing~!

* * *

><p><strong>fallacy<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura-chan<em>, do you have any instant ramen in that bag of yours?," Naruto groans, clutching his stomach in despair. Close to him, Sakura twitches irratably. "You moron! I already gave you two cups, which you in fact, devoured in an hour. At this rate, there won't be any food left for the rest of us!,"

"_Us?_ You mean a bunch of no-name ninjas?," He snorts, narrowing his eyes at the ANBU standing uncharacteristically around the two in a circular formation. Mounted somewhere off in the front, with a cat-mask, he recognizes as the leader.

"Hey! You! Are we any closer to where Sasuke is?," Naruto shouts. The ANBU turns slightly but doesn't answer and merely turns away as if he had heard something rustling in the bushes. "This sucks. Why couldn't Baa-chan assign us to a team that were actually _living_," Naruto slumps in his place, fleetingly glaring a dagger at the ANBU he yelled at earlier.

"Be quiet, Naruto. These are ANBU and they're trained to be this way. Plus, they're way stronger than us! We'll need all the help we can get if we want to get Sasuke-kun back!," Sakura exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air.

Naruto mutters, "I'll show them who's stronger," incoherently before getting distracted by the Squad Leader who has suddenly appeared behind him. His eyes widen as he wonders how he got there so fast.

"He's closeby," came the voice.

Naruto's eyes widen even more.

"Ehhh! YOU'RE A GIRL!," He exclaims, pointing a finger at the masked Kunoichi. Sakura quakes with annoyance and shrieks, "And what's wrong with that!," and hits him on the head, her feminism causing her to ignore the small shock she had felt at this discovery as well.

He whimpers and rubs the bump on his head, mumbling, "Sakura-chan, that really hurt...," while she turns away in disgust.

The Squad Leader turns to them once more and orders, "Follow me," the end of her cloak flowing in the wind, whilst the rest of the ANBU do as told. Sakura grabs Naruto by the hand and says, "C'mon," as they disappear into the thick forest.


	3. friendly gatherings

**title:** fallacy  
><strong>typesetting: **drabble anthology.  
><strong>notes:<strong> this is where my oc's are introduced. there are _seven_. and it might get confusing, but hopefully you'll be able to catch up. Excluding Miyuki, there are three girls and four boys. They are all in respective, original, teams.

* * *

><p><strong>fallacy<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're here!," A short girl with brown hair and green eyes announces, joyfully. She grins and skips to the table, consisting of her close friends. "Ah, Son. You're late," Ayumi mutters, blowing the long bangs out of her face.<p>

Son takes a seat across from Ayumi and smiles, "I got caught up at practice. I was sparring with Kiba at the training field and bumped into Ryota on the way,"

"Hey! That idiot owes me 1000 ryo," Kasai yells, getting up in his seat. He and the Inuzuka were never on the best of terms. "How'd you get 1000 ryo in the first place?," Ryota, the guy who came in with Son, mutters, his eyes half-lidded. These little parties his friends organized were always so _boring_ to him.

"Shut up!," Kasai retorts, sticking his tongue out at Ryota. Beside him, Satoshi sighs, "You guys are idiots," supporting his head against his palm and staring off into space.

"Oh, _sorry_, we're all not captains of the Intelligence Division, Satoshi," Kasai says sarcastically, earning a head-shake from said captain. "It would be complete chaos, if that turns into fact," He replies.

"All of you, just be quiet! I'm trying to _order_ here!," Hiroki commands, angrily closing his menu. Kasai and Ryota blink at him, before picking up their own menus.

Abruptly, Kasai throws his menu aside and shouts, "Wait! Where's Miyuki?," looking around the table. Everyone was there except for her. On his left sits Ryota, next to _him_ sits Son, across from her sits Ayumi and from there it goes: Hiroki, Kaori, and Satoshi, who's at his right.

"She's always missing nowadays," Kaori whispers below her breath. Hiroki snorts and says, "Did she finally realize your guys' stupidity and leave the team?,"

"I swear I'll katon you right now," Kasai growls, throwing his hand up in the air, threatningly. Hiroki smirks and counters, "I'm too fast for ya. You'll never get me,"

"Oh, yeah? Let's go. Outside. Right now," Kasai huffs, getting up again, towering over their table. His superiority complex was frighteningly volatile. "Calm down, Kasai," His twin, Kaori, warns.

Kasai bites his lip before sitting back down again, earning a smirk from Hiroki, who returns to eating his food happily.

"But seriously, where is she? She never comes to these gatherings anymore," Son adds, cradling her head in her arms boredly. "She's probably on a mission," Ryota murmurs to her. Son sighs. "A solo one?,"

"You know how she is," Ayumi sighs.

"She'll be back soon, right, Satoshi?," Kasai proudly proclaims. Miyuki was more than capable of taking care of herself. They had nothing to worry about. After a lapse of silence, Satoshi finally answers.

"...yeah. She will,"

* * *

><p>Alright. I'll explain the teams.<br>Team Kazuo - Miyuki, Satoshi, and Kasai.  
>Team Shiori - Son, Ryota, and Hiroki.<br>Team Akira - Ayumi, Kaori, and Isamu.

(Isamu still hasn't been introduced and he won't be much of an important character)

Team Kazuo is much like Team Kakashi and Asuma, whilst Shiori is very much like Kurenai, furthermore Akira being like Gai's. Their dynamic is almost the same, but the personalities for my OC's are almost completely different from the Naruto characters.

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	4. bound

**title:** fallacy  
><strong>typesetting: **drabble anthology.  
><strong>notes: <strong>introducing hebi

* * *

><p><strong>fallacy<strong>

* * *

><p>He walks slowly, as if he were waiting for something. It's peculiar, this feeling of anticipation, that something interesting was bound to happen once he crossed the border. Gripping the hilt of his kusanagi he stops and to rest against a tree.<p>

"—bitch," Suigetsu mutters, crossing his arms. "What'd you call me?," Karin screeches, her face turning redder than her disheveled hair. Suigetsu smirks and throws the toothpick he was fumbling around in his mouth to the ground. "I said, you're a_ bitch_," Afterward, he nodded his head toward the Uchiha. "And Sasuke thinks you're one too,"

She yells something incoherant, something like a strangled cry of fury and lunges at him, but when she clasps on, he suddenly liquifies and appears a good few steps behind her.

Angrily, she throws her leg up in the air, only for it to hit only that. Suigetsu appears right beside her, grinning. "Havin' fun there?," He laughs, mockingly. Her temper risens evidently.

Opening her mouth to retort, she stops midway as she feels her senses tingling. Quickly turning to Sasuke she says, "There's a band of chakra approaching us," they are silently waiting as she furthers her senses, closing her eyes to concentrate on the signatures individually.

"...t-the kyuubi is one of them,"

Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin now turn to Sasuke for orders.

He merely smirks and replies, "Get ready," staring off into the grassy prarie.


	5. refusal

**title:** fallacy  
><strong>typesetting: **naruto!verse. drabble anthology.  
><strong>notes:<strong> so i'm going to watch the woman in black tomorrow aklfjaklfjsa so EXCITED

* * *

><p><strong>fallacy<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking hesitantly before the group, Miyuki spots Hebi awaiting them beyond the clearing. Narrowing her eyes a bit at the rogue Uchiha's smirk, her temper begins to rise. She does not say anything, but despite this, Naruto is the first one to apprehend Sasuke standing miles away from where they are.<p>

"Sas—!," He shouts with all he can, his desperation evident in his raspy, fluid voice, but only to be silenced by an ANBU's cupped hand. His muffled yells could be heard and he was needed two guards to restrain his constant struggles.

Approaching them lightly, Hebi's aura can be knowingly sensed as a bit haughty. Miyuki's team makes no move without her signal.

With a firm voice, she finally announces, "Uchiha Sasuke, under orders of the Hokage, we are sent to retrieve you back to Konohagakure,"

Sasuke's smirk falters a bit before reappearing back in his place. He sticks his kusanagi jaggedly into the ground, making that screech of silver against silver. He leans against it, like a cane. "I will never return to that godforsaken village,"

Naruto breaks free from the ANBU's barriers and cries, "Sasuke-teme!," he runs in front of Miyuki, effectively rearing Sasuke. "We're going to take you back whether you like it or not!,"

Behind them, Sakura's lip quivers as her nerves get out of hand. Her eyes are almost welled into hot tears before she quickly wipes the traces away and continues to put on her brave facade.

Suigetsu grins with excitement, holding out his kubikiribocho, when Sasuke merely grunts and indignantly says, "Make me,"

And the rift between them deepens.


End file.
